


Fell's Heat

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Fell's Heat [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BBQtaco, Bad Cooking, Cinnamon Roll Sans, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Based off of Tajemniczepudelko's head cannon for Fell Papyrus.  http://tajemniczepudelko.tumblr.com/image/150648292817Berry just wants the love and attention of one specific Papyrus, one who meets all his standards.  Only problem is that Fell wants nothing to do with the adorable little Berry.One day Fell begins acting sweet and kind towards him.  Could this be the opening that Berry is looking for?  Or is Fell finally turning around?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit Tajemniczepudelko (if you are over the age of 18) and check out their awesome art. Seriously their art fills me with determination!
> 
> Follow me at my own tumblr at Canadian-buckbeaver

**Chapter One**

 

 

           

           The little, blue Sans known as Berry to his fellow Sans and Papyrus was quite busy in his and his brother’s, Stretch, kitchen.  Busy stirring the taco meat, careful not to let it burn, chopping fresh vegetables, shredding cheese and making sure that his homemade taco shells didn’t burn in the oven (again – today).  He wanted everything to be perfect and would have really appreciated the hand but… “PAPYRUS!” he called out to the living room where his older brother was sitting.  No response.  After waiting a little longer he tried again  “PAPYRUS!”  
Finally a small noise, a snort came from the couch.  “Hmm… yeah bro?” came the sleep-drunken voice.  Dang it, Papyrus must have fallen asleep on the couch again.  
Berry tried to resist the urge to groan into his bandana and stamp his foot.  Every Saturday the other versions of themselves across the universe visited one of the other’s house for supper and just to catch up, perhaps play some party games, plan some puzzles.  It was a lot of fun, especially when the Fell and Swapfell monsters got into the spirit of things.  This week it was Swap’s turn to host and already things were not going Berry’s way.

  
To start his day, his lazybones brother had woken up late and was late for work as he had even fallen asleep in the middle of breakfast.  He must have found where Berry hid his stash of weed – he only acted like this when he got into it.  Even the honey ran through his system faster!  After patrol Berry had asked Papyrus to go do the grocery shopping as Alphys had found a new move from one of her anime that she had wanted to teach him.  The move itself looked awesome on screen but provided to less than effective in real life.  After all, who backflips six times, jumps straight into the air, spins and then punches the ground?  Berry ended up with another dent in his armour when his foot had caught and twisted in a hole while attempting his first ever backflip.  He decided that he would practice those when snow wasn’t covering the ground.  Less slippery and easier to see any danger.

  
Once Berry was home, he was expecting to see bags of groceries on the counter so he could just get started on cooking his famous tacos.  Unfortunately all he found was his brother, spread on couch snoring.  Before going to the store he had decided to have a quick bottle of honey and he had promptly fallen asleep on the couch!  To make matters worse the lid of his beverage was unscrewed and had steadily leaked as he snored.  After waking him up and giving him stern instructions on how to clean up his mess, Berry ran to the market.  Once there, he discovered to his dismay, that the market didn’t nearly have enough ground beef for him and everyone so he had picked up a small package of tofu (the clerk assured him that as long as he used plenty of onion no one would notice) and the rest of his list and hurried home.  Finally home and beginning to cook he pulled up instructions on how to properly prepare tofu he realized he had less than an hour to cook before everyone arrived.

  
Throwing together his favorite taco shell recipe he quickly got those in the oven as they would need to cool before they could be used.  Kicking Stretch off the couch again he firmly sent him into town to pick up drinks for everyone: milk for Rus (Classic Papyrus), Cranberry (SF!Sans) and himself, ketchup for Comic (Classic Sans of course), mustard for Red (UF!Sans), vodka (UF!Papyrus) and barbeque sauce for Slim (SF!Papyrus).  Berry warned Stretch that he needed to do this or Berry would confiscate and destroy all his cigarettes.  Well that got his attention and finally made the lazy skeleton help.  
When he got back however he didn’t even help out by putting anything away.  He simply cracked open one of the extra honeys and sat down in front of the television.  Berry still hadn’t vacuumed, cleaned the kitchen or washed the bathroom yet. He felt like he was at the end of his rope.

  
“Papyrus!  I need you to at least shred the cheese for me!  I need at least an extra pair of hands for here!”  Checking on his shells he carefully took them out of the oven and set them to the side so they could properly cool and not get in anyone’s way.  Hearing the couch’s abused spring’s squeak of protest, he allowed himself to release a sigh of relief.  Finally, maybe he could just get everything done before everyone arrived.

  
Stretch picked up the cheese grate and began rubbing the cheese against, causing a shower of cheddar to land in the bowl beneath him.  Berry turned down the heat on the taco meat and tofu mixed and moved it to the back burner.  It didn’t look the best tasting, but it would have to do at this point.  He didn’t have much of choice.  Finishing chopping the lettuce needed for supper, Berry poked his head into the fridge for the peppers, only to find that instead of the sweet, red Bell peppers, the clerk had given him the hot Tabasco peppers instead.  Berry gave an audible groan and rubbed his skull.  How could he have missed something like this?  He knew what they looked like.  He should have spoken up and said something…

  
“Heh.  Sounds like something is _grating_ on your nerves there pal,” Stretch said, smiling and his continued shredding.

  
Berry spun around, his eye lights ablaze in magic and his flush dusting across his cheeks.  “PAPYRUS!  NOW IS NOT THE TIME OR DAY FOR YOUR STUPID PUNS!” he screeched.  He would have let Papyrus know exactly how bad it was when the doorbell rang.  Berry checked the time.  Their company wasn’t due for another ten minutes!  Why of all days would they be early?

  
Groaning quietly, he turned to his brother, “Just… just keep shredding the cheese please.  I’ll let everyone in and then I’ll finish up…”

  
Stretch, realizing that something else was afoot, was smart enough to hold his tongue and simply nod.  He knew that Sans would talk when he was ready and, as the bog brother, it was his job to be there for him.  
Berry approached the door, smoothing his guard shirt and tightening his bandana.  He didn’t know why he was so nervous.  The Magnificent Sans was never nervous!  Taking a last, deep breath he didn’t need, he finally walked forward and opened the door.

  
Immediately Berry felt himself being propelled back from the force of a giant hug.  “Berry!” Rus exclaimed, crushing the tiny skeleton in his arms, “Sans, err Classic, and I just couldn’t wait, we had to get over here as soon as we possibly could to see you and Stretch!  It’s been so long!”

  
A low laugh sounded behind Rus.  Comic in his usual blue hoodie, shorts and slippers entered behind him and watched as his brother tried to squeeze the marrow out of the smaller Sans.  “Careful with him bro,” Comic told Rus, “or he’ll have to _embrace_ his fate”

  
Rus whipped his skull towards his older brother, “SANS!  YOU KNOW HOW BOTH BERRY AND I FEEL ABOUT THOSE TERRIBLE JOKES!  STOP IT!  I’M NOT EVEN HUGGING HIM THAT HARD!”  
“Heh.” Comic left the doorway, making his way into the kitchen.  “Just don’t juice him alright? Heh.”

  
Promptly releasing Berry from his death hold, Rus followed after Comic, nagging him about his bad jokes and his ketchup habits.

  
Berry had just recovered his breath when another two shadow loomed in front of him.  Blinking to clear his watery eyes he gasped at them.  Even after so many times of meeting them they still seemed so different, not like other versions of them at all.  More like completely other people.

  
“Hello, Berry” can the harsh sneer from Cranberry.  Berry gulped looking at the far edgier version of himself.  There was no way he could ever, ever look that intimidating or nasty… right?

  
“Hey Cranberry,” he said, wrapping the other in a huge hug before the other could push him off, “I hope you’re hungry for my amazing tacos!”

  
Cranberry scoffed and pushed him off of him.  “Anything is better than my dog’s ravioli shit,” he declared, also walking into the kitchen.  Berry stared off after him.  Although just another form of him, he never knew how to completely read the other him.

  
A quiet cough disrupted his thoughts.  Turning around he say Slim, Cranberry’s younger brother.  “Good evening, Sire,” he started, “may I come in?”

  
Berry grinned and grabbed a hold of Slim, “Slim!”  He said, “How often do I need to tell you, it’s Berry!  None of this ‘sire’ stuff around here ok?”  All while wrapping him in his arms and giving a big hug to him.  All the Papyrus’ were special to Berry, but this one, this one was fragile.  He wasn’t sure exactly how he ended up the way he did but…  Berry opened his eyes as he felt gigantic hands wrap around him.  Was Slim, returning the hug?  That was a first.  Usually he panicked over any touch.  Perhaps he was starting to feel more comfortable around them, perhaps…

  
“Yo.  Dog.”  Cranberry’s voice rang out.  “Kitchen, now.  I need you to pour me my drink and the other slacker of you was kind enough to get your favorite drink.  Let’s use some manners, alright and get the fuck in here?”

  
Slim released Berry and gave a small sigh.  “Yes, my lord.” He said, he too leaving Berry alone in the doorway.

  
Berry made sure that everyone was out of sight before he dropped his smile.  It was so hard to smile when it felt like everything was going wrong.  But he’ll get through it, if only for Pappy!

  
Looking out the front and seeing no sign of the Underfell brothers, he closed the door and, reapplying his signature grin, made his way to the kitchen.  After all, the Magnificent Sans had tacos to finish!

  
He chopped up his tomatoes and whatever he had left of his regular Bell peppers as he sipped his drink and talked with the rest of the group.  To his delight, after a long time of secretly pining for the other, the Tale bros were finally together as a romantic couple, not just as brothers.  Berry clinked his glass with the rest of them.  Sure, he would never see his Pappy in such a way but it was obvious that these skeletons cared about each other very much.  That, according to his dating guidebook, was one of the most important foundations in a healthy and happy relationship.

  
“So who’s Dom?” Cranberry bluntly asked, ignoring the other’s outcries.

  
“Well of course it is I, the Great Papyrus,” said Rus, “I initiated this after all and know exactly how to make him shiver and flush…”  
Comic stared down into his ketchup bottle, a dark flush on his cheekbones before nudging Rus to be quiet.

  
Just as Rus started to exclaim to Comic that “Cranberry asked, it’s only natural that I be honest with him!” a frightful banging sounded on the door, almost enough to cave in the door.

  
The rest of the group went silent.  There was only one skeleton that could be that loud and obnoxious.

  
Berry hopped down from his chair and once again found himself at the door, the immense knocking sounding again.  Ripping open the door he grinned even wider, “Red!” he cried out, “it’s so good to see you!” giving the other version of him a gigantic hug, one that had him squealing in shock and flushing red across his face.  “Pappy is in the kitchen and he has fresh mustard for you.  Shoo!” he said, pulling the other one in and towards the kitchen area.  Stretch and Red had become a couple just a week prior to these meetings.  Berry didn’t mind, he thought that they made a wonderful couple.  That and it made more time for another monster…

  
“Fell!” he exclaimed, hugging a leather bound leg, “Fell, I missed you.”  Fell was one who Berry had been pining for.  When they first had met the other versions of themselves Berry had been quite enamoured by the tall skeleton.  He met all his standards!  A hard worker, a member of the Royal Guard, a great chef… the list went on and on.  
There was one problem though.

  
Berry felt Fell’s clawed hands grasp the knotted part of his bandana and pull him off his leg, hauling him level with his jagged skull.  Fell’s red eye lights looked him up and down, his scowl deepening.  “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME, RUNT!” he yelled, causing Berry to wince at the high volume so close to his face, before tossing Berry carelessly to the ground in the general direction of the kitchen.

  
At his cry of pain his Papyrus came running.  “What the fuck, Fuckfell?” he demanded, crouching by Berry who was lying on his back.

  
Fell snorted.  “HELLO TO YOU TOO, SHITFACE.  I SEE THAT YOU STILL HAVEN’T TAUGHT YOUR BROTHER ANY MANNERS.  SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT.  THEN AGAIN THESE VISITS ALWAYS ARE.”

  
“Then why do you keep coming?” Stretch asked, helping Berry sit up.  Stretch’s orange pupil flaming as he started to heal Berry.  “Seems like you and everyone else would be so much happier if you just stayed away from the rest of us.”

  
Fell snorted.  “AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO INDULGE YOU AND THE REST OF THE MERRY GANG OF MISFITS IN THAT, SOMEONE AROUND HERE HAS TO MAKE SURE THAT RED ACTUALLY MAKES IT HOME, AND THAT THE REST OF YOU DON’T DRINK YOURSELVES INTO A STUPOR.”  Walking past the Swap bundle in the floor, Fell took care to step on Berry’s fingers, once again causing him to cry out.  He sneered down at the gentle Berry.  “DON’T GET IN MY WAY AGAIN, WELP.” He said, walking around the Swaps and making his way towards Red.

  
Slim blocked his path.  “I believe you owe an apology to the sire, to Berry I mean.” He said, his own eye smoking a paler orange than Stretch’s.

  
Fell scoffed at the display.  “WHAT’S THE MATTER, DICKFACE?  TRYING TO MAKE A STAND?  GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I USE YOUR TEETH TO CLEAN MY BOOTS.”  His own eye, smoking a deep red.

  
Slim stood there, staring Fell down.  “You want to get to your brother?  You’re going to have to play by my rules, ‘Boss’…  I think you forget that it is not you who faces the human in the judgement hall, not you who faces them as their level rises to twenty, well over your pathetic fifteen.  And it is to me that they human loses to countless times before they are able to carry on with their destruction.”

  
For another moment they simply stared at another.  Berry had never heard Slim say so many disrespectful things at once.  Usually he treated Fell like a larger copy of Cranberry.  Surprisingly, Fell turned to Berry.  “SORRY,” he hissed out, before turning around to Slim.  “NOW GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY.” he growled.

  
Slim nodded and moved, allowing Fell to flounce around him and pick his usual place behind Red.

  
Berry was helped off the floor by Stretch, carefully avoiding everyone’s eyes in case they saw the tears.

  
Luckily, Rus had the perfect distraction.

  
“BERRY, UH... IS ANYTHING BURNING?”

  
“AHH!  My taco meat!”

  
* * * * *

  
The taco meat saved, the group of them sat down around the dinner table enjoying the friendly, if tense, atmosphere as Berry passed around the vegetables and other toppings for his tacos.  He brought out the other drinks for the monsters, each of them nodding a quick thanks.  All except for Fell who scoffed at the brand.

  
Feeling his soul grow heavy he sat down between Stretch and Slim.  What did he expect would happen?  Fell had made it clear numerous times that he was not the tiniest bit interested in the sweet monster.

 Carefully filling his taco as the others chatted and grabbed their own food.  He listened and rolled his eyes as Comic and Stretch made pun after pun, causing the rest of the table to groan or snarl.  He took a careful bite of his taco, trying not to spill any, as Cranberry began discussing the new training methods he was using for the new, incompetent guards.

  
And realized he made a terrible mistake.

  
Real meat and tofu should not be mixed together.  Just as he went to call out a warning to the others, it was too late.  The chorus of coughing filled the air as Berry’s face went deep blue and he hid his face in his bandana.

  
Cranberry was the first to comment.  “I take back what I said earlier.  My dog’s ravioli is better than then garbage.” he said, spitting his bite out into a napkin.

  
Stretch quickly responded, “It’s… very interesting brother!” swallowing hastily.

  
Rus: “WOWIE!  A NEW RECIPE?  YOU ARE A VERY BRAVE AS WELL AS MAGNIFICENT BERRY.”  Comic nodding as his own eyes watered.  Berry saw the taco on both Comic and Rus’ plate disappear as his eye glimmered.

  
Slim placed a gentle hand on his spine.  “You did good Berry, much better than any of mine.”

  
However Fell’s comment struck him straight in the soul.  “THE REST OF YOU LOSERS DON’T HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL HIM?  ARE YOU SERIOUS?  FINE.  YOU REALLY ARE NOTHING BUT A WASH-UP, AREN’T YOU BERRY?  I WOULDN’T EVEN FEED THIS TRASH TO THE DOGS!  UNLESS THIS IS A CLEVER SCHEME TO ATTEMPT TO POISON US ALL, IN WHICH CASE, CONGRATLATIONS! …  YOU FUCKED UP, WHAT A FUCKING SURPRISE!  TRY COOKING WITH A LITTLE MORE FREAKING SKILL NEXT TIME, RUNT!”

  
The tears which had threatened to run down his cheeks disappeared at Fell’s comments.

  
Berry stood up, his chair crashing to the ground in his haste.  “You know what Fell?  You should at least be damn grateful that you are safe here with us and with food in front of you that can be guaranteed isn’t poisoned.  You can be sure that the vodka you drink, isn’t rat poison.  Hell, you didn’t even have to lift a finger to help eat today, which would have been different if you had stayed home.  So you know what Fell?  Take your comments, and fucking shove them up your ass!  Cause no one wants to hear them!”  Berry took hold of his plate and threw it against the wall behind him, splattering taco and porcelain everywhere.  He spun around to where the other monsters were staring at him, in disbelief.  Berry throwing food?  Berry swearing?  Unheard of!

  
Berry glared at the lot of them before walking around the table to the front door, slamming it shut behind him.  Stomping out into the cold, winter evening he realized that the wind was blowing snow everywhere and his battle body did nothing to help protect him.

  
Walking back inside the rest of the monsters still stared at him in shock.  He flushed an even deeper blue and muttered, “Forgot my coat,” before grabbing his jacket and making his way outside again, tears now freely flowing down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter Two - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry is left alone for the night, even his brother has a date. But fate has a way of playing with him tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the 'E' rating comes in. Don't read if you don't like smut or sexy skeletons!

**Chapter Two - NSFW and Explicit**

 

Berry flipped through on the TV, not watching or listening to what was playing on it.It was about two weeks after the great ‘Taco Disaster’.

After Berry had stormed off from the rest of the skeletons he had sat amongst the echo flowers and watched the ‘star lights’ through his tears.These lights didn’t even compare to the real stars he had realized long ago, as one of the resets he had remembered had taken them to the surface.However, they still had the same soothing effect on him.He sat out there for hours, watching the lights twinkle on and off, listening to the whispers of the flowers.He sat there until Pappy came for him.Not a word was exchanged between the two brothers.Berry had just picked himself up, brushed himself off and walked home with Pappy.When he arrived he saw that the kitchen was cleaned but take out boxes from Muffet’s in the garbage.For some reason, this hurt even more.He didn’t eat that night, just slowly made his way up the stairs and to his room, locking the door behind him.He didn’t want a bedtime story, he didn’t want Pappy to attempt to try and cheer him up.He just wanted to be alone.After crawling into bed he heard Pappy knock softly on the door and gently try the handle.Finding it locked, Berry heard Pappy make his way to his own room.

That had been a very sleepless night.

Waking up from what little sleep he got, Berry felt better than he had in a long time.He still regretted having his little outburst in front his friends but still.He felt lighter, like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.It was also on this day he decided it was time to get grow up a little bit.The constant tears only reinforced his childishness, making it impossible to be taken seriously.That and it was time to lose the little crush.Fell would never like him in the way he did him.Why keep putting himself through torture?All it did was hurt him.Why put himself through such preventable pain?

When he had come down the stairs for breakfast he felt much more like his old self.He woke Pappy up with no effort and they even had time to eat his pancakes (from a mix so no mistakes) together before splitting up for the day.Berry went on his patrol, recalibrated his puzzles and trained with Alphys.He was even able to do a backflip although he still landed on his face in the deep snow as Alphys tried, and failed, to cover a giggle.

The next supper meeting it was almost as if things were back to normal.Almost.Slim, surprisingly, had given him a hug first, without Berry asking or taking one, and had asked how he was doing.Not that Berry didn’t appreciate it the kind gesture, he did and he really loved hugs, it’s just reminded him a little too much of his previous actions and what the fight that it had led to.All the monsters joked and made their fun but they watched the little Berry more carefully, as if they were expecting another outburst.Berry just smiled his million-dollar smile, finding it easy to enjoy everyone’s company.The Fell monsters in particular showed the most change.Red came up and gave him a greeting hug without being prodded by Stretch, and even Edge grunted a thank you when Berry had helped Slim pass out drinks to everyone.The night passed without further incident.

Today though was just another day in Swapverse.Stretch had sent a text to Berry earlier in the day saying that he and Red were going out and not to expect him until late, way late.As much as Berry liked Red, it was nights like these that made him feel exceptionally alone.The big, empty house to himself, it just unnerved Berry.

On this night he had finished up his supper and decided he would watch a little TV before bed.Finding nothing but repeats he remembered what the Royal Scientist had lent him.The scientist Undyne had found a human video tape in the dump and it turned out to be about a war hero, trying to free his fellow countrymen from the king who wanted complete control for his and their land.‘Braveheart’ the movie said that it was called.Berry had started to watch it, a little unnerved by the gore and the swearing, but trying to find new inspiration for his battle techniques.‘This is something the Fells would like more than I,’ he thought to himself, wincing as he watched the duke slit William’s wife’s throat with a dagger.Ugh…Almost immediately he brushed the thought off to the side and out of his mind.Red would fall asleep within minutes and Fell would no doubt declare it stupid within moments.Perhaps the Swapfell monsters would enjoy it but he couldn’t see Cranberry sitting still long enough to watch, or him letting Slim to relax enough to watch it either.

Just as William started to ride back into the little village, still looking for his wife, Berry’s doorbell rang, jolting him out of his seat.Pausing the movie, Berry was more than a little puzzled.Who on Toriel’s Underground could be calling this late?Obviously someone lacking the proper social etiquette.Hoping it wasn’t Jerry looking for the Wi-Fi password again or Pappy would have to give him another talking to. Berry got off the couch and started walking to the front door.The doorbell rang again.Berry grumbled to himself.Whoever it was, they were very impatient.“I’m coming!” he called out as he got to the door.Releasing the deadbolt he slowly opened the door.

To his immense surprise, in black and red armour, stood Fell.He didn’t really look like himself, Berry noticed.His cheekbones were flushed with a light pink colouring, he was huffing a bit – like he had jogged up to the house.Upon seeing Berry open the door, his red eye lights lit up, becoming impossibly bright.

“HELLO BERRY,” he said shifting his eyes warily around the house, “CHERRY WOULDN’T HAPPEN TO BE HERE WOULD HE?”

“Hey Fell,” Berry replied, still keeping the door only partially cracked open.He didn’t like the slightly faster pounding his soul made when he saw him.After all he was over him.Right? “No, sorry.I got a message from Stretch that they were out.I don’t know where they are though.”His eyes looked sadly down at the ground.It would have been nice to be invited out.Anything would have been more fun than watching the bloody and gory movie by himself.

“WELL, DO YOU MIND IF I COME IN FOR A BIT? I… I HAVE SOMETHING… SOMETHING I WANT… NEED TO TALK TO YOUR BROTHER ABOUT.SOMETHING IMPORTANT.THIS WAY I CAN CATCH HIM HERE AS SOON AS HE GETS HOME…” he asked staring intently at Berry, his eye lights still flickering intently on the small skeleton. 

Berry frowned at the taller skeleton.Stretch and him had a strained relationship at the best of times and, ever since Red started spending more time with Stretch instead of Fell, well he seemed to take it personally.“I don’t know.How do I know that you and Pappy aren’t going to start fighting again?”When Fell remained silent, Berry began to close the door.It had taken ages to clean up last time.The dining table was thrown through the front window, there were countless holes everywhere from their bone attacks, shattered pieces of glass was found in the carpet weeks later, and somehow an entire wall had been shifted loose and had fallen to dust.They really couldn’t afford any more expensive repairs.

“WAIT!” Fell said, grabbing the door with his hand.“PLEASE BERRY,” he asked, in a voice so soft it was hard to believe that it came from the fanged skeleton.It must have been from a different monster, “PLEASE, LET ME IN BERRY.I… I PROMISE TO BE GOOD.I JUST… I JUST NEED SOME COMPANY TONIGHT…”

Berry stared at the other in confusion.Please?This monster said please?Not to mention that he hadn’t swore once in the time that they’ve been at the door.This was very unusual for the Fell monster.Something was most likely up.

However… Fell said he was lonely.Berry could relate to that.Wasn’t it just a few minutes ago that he had felt the same?Maybe they could watch that movie together.He knew Undyne said it was a long one so perhaps by the time it ended Pappy would be home.As long as Fell held onto his promise of being good.

Besides.He would be lying if he said it didn’t send a slight shiver through his soul to think of Fell and him spending some one on one time together.Almost like a date?No.He couldn’t let himself be pulled back into that.

He sighed.“Alright,” he said, opening the door wide for the guard.“But you can’t fight or break anything!”

Fell chuckled before stepping over the doormat.“DON’T YOU WORRY BERRY, FOR I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AM A CREATURE OF MY WORD.”Pausing just inside the doorway he raised his right hand and extended his left, making it look like he was resting it on a book.“I SOLEMNLY SWEAR TO THE MAGNIFICENT SANS THAT I WON’T BREAK ANYTHING, AND I PROMISE THAT I WON’T ATTACK YOUR BROTHER… UNLESS OF COURSE IT’S IN SELF-DEFENCE.”

Good enough.Pappy could be a real jerk to him too.

“Well come on in, I guess,” he said waving Edge through.I’m just watching a movie myself.Do you want anything to drink perhaps?” he asked, easily sliding into the host role.

“HMM…” Fell said, sitting down on the old couch and settling in.“I COULD GO FOR SOME WATER IF YOU DON’T MIND…”

“Sure thing Fell!” Berry replied, making his way into the kitchen.Grabbing two glasses, he threw a couple of ice cubes in one before turning on the tap and letting it run until cool, only then filling the glass.The other he filled with milk for himself.

“Here you go Fell,” he said, extending his glass towards him as he re-entered the living room.

“AH THANK YOU SO MUCH, BERRY.JUST WHAT I NEEDED.” Fell said, taking the glass from him and sipping it.“YOU’RE A GOOD LITTLE HOST.”

Surprised, Berry glanced up at the tall skeleton.A genuine compliment from the fearsome Fell?That never happened.Berry decided not to dwell on it.Perhaps Fell was just grateful that he wasn’t alone tonight.

Or perhaps he was finally showing his true colours?

Berry immediately dismissed that last thought and just gave a small nod to Fell before picking up the remote again, intending to resume the movie.The screensaver of the TV turned off at the first click of the button, showing a William Wallace galloping bravely through a group of English soldiers.

“SO, WHAT EXACTLY ARE WE WATCHING?” asked Fell, noting the blood and violence on the screen.

“Braveheart,” said Berry.“To put it simply, it’s a human video of William Wallace, a famous Scottish warrior, who fights to try and free his country from the England rule.England just imposed a bunch of crippling laws on the land and he’s, hopefully, going to lead the land to victory.Right now though,” he said, gesturing to the screen, “he’s looking for his wife but he doesn’t know is already dead by the hands of an English lord…”

“I SEE.”Fell said.“IT SOUNDS A GOOD CHOICE BERRY, BUT WHY?YOU ALWAYS TALK OF ANIME OR OTHER ANIMATED MOVIES.I’VE NEVER SEEN THIS SIDE OF YOU BEFORE…”

“Well,” Berry said, “my Undyne suggested it to Alphys for me.To study human battle techniques, and, maybe even get some inspiration for some new moves.”

“HMMM…” Fell hummed, “MAKES SENSE.I LIKE IT.THOUGH I FIND IT DIFFICULT TO BELIEVE THAT YOU NEED TO IMPROVE YOUR TECHNIQUES.YOU ALREADY SUCH A FANTASTIC FIGHTER.BUT… IF THAT’S THE CASE MAYBE I CAN LEARN A THING OR TWO TOO?” he said with a fanged grin.

Berry giggled a little.Who knew Fell could be so silly?It was nice seeing him without his guard up for a change.Maybe he was just nervous around too many monsters?“Come on Fell,” he said, playfully nudging the other with his hip, “you of all monsters know that I have ample room for improvement.”

“NOT AT ALL,” Fell said, surprising the little Berry.“WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO THE BASIC FUNDAMENTALS YOU ARE ALREADY A VERY CAPABLE, NOT TO MENTION A FEARSOME OPPONENT.YOUR MAGIC CONTROL IS TERRIFIC, YOUR DETERMINATION IS UNPARALLELED, YOUR MOVEMENTS VERY SMOOTH.YOU ALSO HAVE THE ADVANTAGE THAT, WHEN OPPOSING MONSTERS FIRST SEE YOU, YOU DON’T COME ACROSS AS A FIGHTER.YOU LOOK TOO SMALL, TOO CUTE, TOO INNOCENT FOR THAT.SO WHEN THE BATTLE STARTS, YOU ALREADY HAVE THE UPPER HAND.I MEAN, LOOK AT YOU,” he said, grabbing one of Berry’s hands and pulling it to him, causing him to flush, especially when Fell began to slowly trace the smaller bones.“YOU’RE SO DELICATE, AND YET SO CAPABLE.IT’S A HUGE ADVANTAGE OVER THE OTHERS THAT YOU MAY FACE…” he finished, trailing his eyes slowly up to Berry’s, his fingers never stopping his gentle movements. Those red eyes seemed softer, less harsh than they usually did.They drew Berry into those blood-red pools, like he could dive right in.The red eyes never looked away, seemingly drinking in the sight of him.And the tone of voice he was using?He still spoke in the loud, braying tones, but tonight they were richer and slower, like he was savoring the conversation.

Berry pulled his hand back quickly.No.No matter what Fell said, he meant it as friends, nothing more.It was the little bit of the crush that remained that gave Berry the idea that Fell was into him.Remember?He would never be into him.

Still.He could still feel where Fell had stroked, his bones feeling warm and tingly.It was a shame there was nothing more to it…

Berry looked away from Fell and quickly started the movie again.Time to get off the thought route again.He seemed to have a habit of breaking that promise.He tried to immerse himself in the movie again but, although Fell didn’t say a word, just his presence alone made his soul thump a little harder.

A little later in the movie, as William was trying to rally his men into battle, Fell gave a soft sigh and readjusted his position on the couch.He moved his pelvis back and forth, like you try to wake a sleeping limb, stilling again when his leg pressed up against Berry’s.Berry felt a bolt of lightning jolt through him, starting from the warm area where their legs were gently pressed up against one another.Did he know what he was doing?Probably not, it was a long movie, he was just trying to get comfy.Still, Berry swallowed hard, it was very easy to imagine that this was Fell’s way of putting the moves on him.Berry chose instead to say nothing, a continued with the movie.

They were at the scene where William and the queen of England were starting to engage in some more, private activities when Berry felt something drape across his shoulders.Not daring to move his head he glanced to the side of him…

And nearly leaped out of his seat.

Fell’s arm was wrapped around him.Like he was just… resting it across his shoulders.Not doing anything else.Berry wanted to tremble, this was everything that he had wanted at one point, but held himself back and said nothing.Fell was… just trying to make him feel more comfortable around him.They hadn’t hung out this long on their own before, so perhaps he was worried that with that, not to mention that intimate scene on the TV, that Berry was uncomfortable.That was it.It had to be…. 

Right?

A little while later, Fell had tightened his hold on Berry, and pushed him gently up against his side.Berry swallowed hard, his skull now resting against the other’s chest piece.Fell was just into cuddling tonight perhaps?Though, even the innocent one knew that there was no way that the edgy one would be caught by the others cuddling.And then his thumb began to slowly rub up and down Berry’s shoulder, occasionally rubbing in a soft circle.At this point, Berry was out of excuses.He had no idea what was going on with the dark one but decided to just ignore it.Fell will go home after the movie and they’ll pretend that nothing ever happened.Not to mention that Stretch will get home and no doubt give his baby bro a talking to about having that one over without supervision.Stretch didn’t trust Fell at all, and Fell shared the sentiment.They were constantly at the other’s throats.

But, even Berry thought that Stretch would have been home by now.

Finally it was the end of the movie.William was being tortured in front of the Englishmen that had gathered to watch his execution.When the cloth slipped from his hands, and fell to the ground, Berry couldn’t help it.He gave a soft sniff, hoping that the taller one wouldn’t hear it.But no such luck.

“BERRY?BERRY ARE YOU OKAY?” asked the deep rumble, the thumb pressing against Berry stilling as he looked down at the little one concernedly.

“I’m… I’m fine,” said Berry, wiping the beginnings of tears from his eye sockets.To his horror, a few more were slipping out.“Just… just the last scene got me a little worked up is all.”

“BERRY…” Edge said, still looking down at the little one, “IT’S ALRIGHT, JUST… JUST COME HERE FOR A MOMENT…”Reaching down he tenderly pulled the little one in his lap, twisting him around so Berry faced his chest, before wrapping his arms around him, pulling him in tight and nuzzling close with his skull.

Berry, desperate for some form of comfort, wrapped his arms around Fell and pressed his face into his shoulder, sniffing but not crying fortunately.They stayed like that for several minutes, until Berry’s eyes dried and his sniffles stopped.Thinking that Fell had enough he went to pull away.No go.Fell had him anchored against him, still stroking his spine slowly up and down.Berry let him cuddle a little longer, before readjusting himself, hoping that Fell would get the message and let him go.No such luck.

Berry narrowed his eyes.This tall skeleton was just so unpredictable.For the longest time, Fell hated hugs or any sort of affection, the night of the taco mishap being a prime example.And now, Berry can’t get him to let go.After struggling a little while longer, Berry gave up.Ironic as Fell, earlier in the night, as described the depths of his determination.Sighing in defeat he dropped his hands to his side and let Fell hold him.This was a little tiring.Yes, Berry liked hugs but there was a limit.And Fell had more than crossed it.It was beginning to feel more like a prison now.

More time passed and Berry was growing more and more concerned with the change in Fell’s attitude.He just slowly stroking his spine and holding him close.He seemed perfectly content by the situation.

Finally Berry had enough.‘What.The.Heck.”He thought to himself.“He’s been hugging me for like, twenty minutes now and…” Berry felt vibrations escape Fell’s chest, making him lose all train of thought.“…wait… is he purring?”

Fell’s grip lessened a little to pull back and look at the blushing Berry.For a moment, nothing happened.They stared into each other.Red irises meeting blue, stars meeting darkness.Finally Fell broke the spell.“BERRY…” he murmured, dipping his mouth towards his.Berry gasped and wiggled but with a soft ‘clank’ their teeth met.Fell ran his hands slowly and deliberately down Berry’s ribs, making him gasp and arch in pleasure. Fell took this opportunity to push his red, serpentine tongue into Berry’s open mouth, running it around the cavity, dipping it behind the teeth and almost tenderly licking his cheek.

Berry’s eyes lidded shut as he groaned in ecstasy.This is what he had always imagined.Fell being so gentle, so tender with him as they kissed and cuddled.Urging him to participate.To feel and participate in the pleasure.Berry’s own tongue formed and pressed up against Fell’s, tasting him.He tasted of coffee, tomato paste, parmesan cheese and various spices.He must have ate his famous lasagna before coming over.He tasted and felt so good.Berry couldn’t help himself.This was Fell after all.The monster that he had an unrequited crush on for so long…The one who he swore would never feel the same about him.The one who hated him.

Berry wrapped his arms around Fell’s shoulders and pulled himself closer as Fell wrapped his tongue around his broader one.That long, thin tongue knew exactly how to move to make him groan and shudder.As Berry clasped Edge’s bony cheeks, deepening the kiss, he suddenly remembered the night that he had cooked supper.How Fell had sneered down at him, screamed, and had even hurt him.Is this what he really wanted?To be played with by a monster who seemed to really care about him?“Nugh.. uh… S-s-sttop!” Berry finally said, almost spitting Fell’s tongue out of his mouth and pushing him back away from him.Fell gave a high pitched whine and leaned his neck forward again, trying to kiss him.Berry forcefully pushed at Fell’s jaw and teeth, forcing him back.Fell still held Berry on his lap though, and held tight to him when he tried to escape.

“What the heck, Fell?” Berry demanded, his furious blue blush still vibrant against his cheekbones.“Just the other week you hated me, you were pushing me around and screaming at me, and now you’re trying to shove your tongue down my throat?What…Why…?What made you think that I would want any of you after all that?”

Fell stilled his own movements as he listened to Berry, his eye lights looking away from Berry’s and dimming – as if in sorrow perhaps?“I… I HAD TO ACT LIKE THAT…IT HURT ME SO MUCH TO SEE YOU LIKE THAT BERRY…IF… IF STRETCH HAD FOUND OUT HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU, HE WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT US ALONE.HE’S SO PROTECTIVE OF YOU…”Fell moved his head and began to gently nibble on the bones of Berry’s hand.“I WANT YOU… I WANT YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING.I… I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’LL DO IF YOU REJECT ME NOW BUT, BUT I’LL UNDERSTAND…”

He gently cupped Berry’s cheek with a hand and rubbed just under his eye, making him shudder shut and lean into the gentle touch.“YOU… YOU’RE SO PERFECT BERRY.DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MEET MY STANDARDS?”Berry shuddered and moaned again, feeling his magic pool in his pelvis, his body being turned on against his better judgement to Fell’s words and gentle touches.“BUT I KNOW… I KNOW I CALL MYSELF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS BUT I KNOW THAT AM FAR FROM PERFECT… BUT…BUT I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT WITH YOU, WITH YOU I WAS A LITTLE CLOSER…” he clanked his teeth against Berry’s forehead, running a single claw down Berry’s spine, tracing the fine lines of the tantalizing bones, memorizing the addictive feel of them.“YOU’RE TOO GOOD FOR ME…YOU DON’T DESERVE MY BAGGAGE…”Berry said nothing as he could only stare at the other skeleton.

Giving a last kiss to Berry’s forehead, he twisted them around so Berry sat on the couch, as Fell kneeled on the floor.“DON’T WORRY, BERRY,” he said, “I CAN TAKE A HINT.I WON’T BOTHER YOU ANYMORE…” he gave one last sweet skeleton kiss to the forehead before standing up and turning to leave.

He was just at the front hallway when Berry realized what was happening.“W-w-wait!” Berry said, flushing a deep blue across his cheekbones, grabbing a hold of one of Fell’s giant hands.The taller looked down at him in astonishment.Berry looked up at him and suddenly couldn’t speak.“Did you… did you really mean all that?”-He asked, looking away from the Fell, unable to meet those intense eyes.

He gasped as Fell kneeled to the ground on one leg, gently holding Berry’s face between his thumb and forefinger.“EVERY WORD,” he said solemnly.

Berry gulped.There was no way that he could be even thinking of this but, what was it that Undyne always said?“You never know unless you take a chance!”

Berry was unsure on what to say or do.But if he didn’t take this chance now, he would never have another!“Well…” he said, Fell watching him carefully, “well, perhaps… perhaps we could give it a shot?See how it goes and…!” Berry let out a muffled squeal as Fell pulled his face towards him and kissed him, the tongue again instantly appearing and licking at his teeth as both of his arms wrapped tightly around him.

Berry groaned and open his mouth, raising his hands again to trace Fell’s powerful jaw.He could feel the strong pumps of his soul, pumping magic through a body that was biologically engineered to be unable to move.He could taste, feel and hear that smooth magical flow throughout Fell’s body.And somehow, it just felt right.

One of Fell’s hands reached up and gently nudged the back of Berry’s skull backwards, forcing him to dip backwards as Fell moved himself to cover him.Their tongues clashed together, fingers never slowing their stroking, and little noises escaping the both of them.It was almost like a dream…

Suddenly Fell broke off the kiss before he- picked Berry up in his arms.Cradling him as you would a precious babe, he made for the stairs, climbing two at a time.Berry’s bedroom door was already open but Fell kicked the door shut behind him.Walking over to Berry’s bed, he tenderly laid the smaller boy on top of it first, before he himself got on and hovered over top of him.For a breathless moment they stared at each other, making small gasps in the darkened room.The moment passed and their mouths were clashing against each other again, tongues probing and desperately tasting the other.

Berry felt his bandana being lifted from his neck.Fell broke off the kiss and started gently biting and licking at the tender vertebrae, causing Berry to cry out in pleasure.Berry reached up and removed Fell’s scarf, carefully tossing to the side.Before he could take off anything else though, Fell gave a particularly hard bite to his throat, once again causing him to cry out.Lifting Berry’s hands from his neck, he pushed them under his armour, towards his ribs.“TOUCH ME PLEASE BERRY, TOUCH ME…” he begged.Berry was more than happy to oblige.

He stroked along the strong, broad ribs, feeling the smooth, gentle curves of them.How sturdy they were, the small scars and old injuries that dotted them.He teased the false ribs on the very bottom, feeling Fell arch into his touches.Moving his hands he stroked the inside of his ribs, teasing Fell with his gentle, yet insistent touches.

Fell suddenly groaned aloud, grabbing Berry’s hands, and stilling them, before clasping them to the mattress again.“YOU’RE TOO GOOD AT THIS BERRY…GODS YOU FEEL SO GOOD…” Fell began kissing all over Berry’s skull, showering him with gentle, teasing kisses as Berry squirmed with pleasure under him.Giving the neck a last lick, Fell quickly removed Berry’s guard shirt, leaving him naked from the waist up.He took no time to drink in the sight.He immediately bent his head and, bit at Berry’s sternum before licking it better.Feeling Berry arch into his ministrations, he began tracing all the bones he could see with his fingers and his tongue, running them up and down his body, leaving the sweet skeleton underneath him a sweaty, desperate mess.

“Fell… I…I need you!” he cried out, the need for pleasure taking over.

Fell laughed lowly and clanked a tender kiss against his forehead.“SHH MY PRECIOUS BERRY… I’M GETTING THERE…” he nuzzled the side of Berry’s face to whisper directly into his ear hole, “BUT I WANT YOU IN AS MUCH PLEASURE AS I AM WHEN I LOOK AT YOU…”

Berry felt his pupils change from ovals to hearts.Fell was better at the bedroom talk than he had figured.The magic in his pelvis, he could feel, and finally formed and solidified into vagina.Flushing even deeper, he realized that he could feel his juices seeping and dripping from him as Fell still continued to run his hands everywhere over him.

Finally Fell grabbed hold of his shorts and pulled them down, leaving Berry bear to him.For a moment he stared at his prize, enchanted by the colour, by the perfect shape of it.May the deities forgive him but how he wanted to take him now and pound him senseless with his thick cock.Speaking of cock, he could feel his own member pressing against his tight pants, desperate to meet the other, to slide deep into that hot, slick organ.

Growling slightly, Fell ran a finger up and down Berry’s slit before pushing ever so gently and slowly inside, carefully listening to the sounds that his lover made.At first they were slightly pained, but now begging for more, begging for him.He carefully added a second finger, stretching him out more, allowing him to enjoy the width of his fingers, before scissoring his hole, preparing him further.At least, the small pained whimpers had morphed into total pleasure, Berry thrashing on the bed.Stars, it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t enough!

Fell leaned down, kissing Berry gently.“ARE YOU READY, LITTLE ONE?” he asked.

Berry shuddered but nodded.He had been waiting for this forever.It was hard to believe that this was finally happening.

Edge straightened as he unclasped his skull buckle and unzipped his pants.Berry gulped, watching the red member spring free.That was a lot bigger than his fingers!

Grabbing hold of Berry’s femurs, he tipped Berry so his slit was situated underneath his dick.Groaning, he rubbed his entire length up and down, using Berry’s own juices as his lube.Berry clenched, shuddered and murmured, the head just tickling and nudging against his now oversensitive clit.

Laying Berry back down, he teased the opening with his head before carefully sinking in, finally entering the slick passage.Berry groaned and moaned, withering against Fell and the sheets of his bed.Fell was so big, he could feel his passage stretching to accommodate him.It seemed to take forever but finally Fell was all the way in.He was already heavily panting, desperate for the chance to move and thrust, for the chances of more pleasure.Berry finished whimpering and saw Fell hovered above him, waiting.Screwing his eye lids shut, he nodded.

Fell sighed in relief.Pulling out carefully, part of him sad to lose the heat, he then carefully pushed himself back in, watching Berry’s face.Berry gasped aloud but it wasn’t of pain.It was of pleasure.He was so ready for this, so slick, so empty.

Fell continued to make small, shallow thrusts until he was absolutely sure that Berry was well accommodated to him.Only then did he start moving faster and deeper, grasping Berry’s pelvis and forcing him back on it. Taking him deeper, making him take his entire length. Fell made sure to grasp that tantalizing spine too, and pump it, further distracting the Berry from any pain that he may be experiencing.Though there was most definitely none.Berry withered and cried out, wrapping his femurs around Fell’s still clothed pelvis, allowing him to hit those especially sensitive areas. They both made their pleasured sounds, gasping and groaning’s, little huffs and screams as they somehow synced their movements – intensifying the pleasure for the both of them.

Fell reached down with his hand again and rubbed gentle but firm circles around and on Berry’s clit.Berry screamed as finally he came, blue translucent fluid escaping him and staining the sheets, as the walls of his private passage tightened and shuddered.This combination of erotic sensations pushed Fell over his edge as he too groaned as he began to feel himself cum and release.The Berry’s walls tightened even more around his penis, milking the last of his load and making a mess of Berry’s ribs and pelvis.

Finally, all his energy spent, Fell slipped off Berry and fell onto his back, panting for breath as he waited to come down from his orgasm.For a moment he felt nothing, causing him to slightly worry.Then, finally, he felt his soul give a small little ‘pop’, and felt both pressure and heat being released from it.Fell almost cackled.Finally.Finally his heat was done and over for another few months.

He felt a small body cuddle up next to him.Berry.Probably exhausted and sore from their activities…

He smiled, a tad evilly to himself.It was too bad for Berry, he had been a wonderful bed partner, both receptive and giving, but he was sure that he would never truly understand.

No… it was easier for the both of them this way… And, if he had to be truthful, more appealing too… well… at least to him it was.

But he’s always been one to enjoy bringing pain to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment if you haven't. I enjoy hearing from everyone!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell got what he wanted... where does this leave poor Berry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys notice any formatting or spelling errors please let me know.

**Chapter Three**

Berry groaned in bliss, his eyes closed, and cuddled up to Fell.  Well, it may have been a little quicker than he was expecting but still, that felt amazing.  Besides, that would only get better with time he was sure.  His dating manual had said that the first time two monsters make love not to expect a lengthy session and to expect some pain, but, with more practice, it would be better and become longer.  His bones felt warm and comfortable, tired yet satisfied.  A curious feeling indeed.  He gave a small chuckle before snuggling up to the taller one even further, a gentle smile on his skull.  “Hmm…~” he said, “that felt so good…”

            He heard the darker male chuckle a little before responding.  “YEAH.  WASN’T TOO BAD, RUNT.”

            Berry opened his eyes and looked up at him.  He saw Fell’s shit-eating grin and that’s when he knew.

            He had been had.  Hook, line and sinker.  Fell had reeled him in like a hungry fish, took what he wanted, and was now releasing him out to sea.  Berry blinked, feeling his world shatter around him.

            Fell didn’t seem too concerned with the revelation that Berry was undergoing.  Pulling Berry close for a last clank against his skull, Fell then swung his feet out of the bed, stretched out his bones, did up his pants and went to leave.

            “W-w-wait!”  Berry cried out.  Fell froze at the door.  Berry flushed.  “Dd-d-don’t you want to cuddle?  Just for a little while?” he asked tremblingly.  Maybe if he could convince Fell to stay perhaps it would blossom into a real relationship?  After all those things he had said downstairs.  Those had to mean something.  Right? 

            He was not expecting the irritated sigh though.  Fell turned to face him in his same old, cocky fashion.  “LISTEN BERRY,” he started, “THAT WAS FUN BUT, LET’S BE REAL.  WE WON’T EVER BE A THING AND FRANKLY, I JUST DON’T WANT TO SPEND MY PRECIOUS TIME ‘CUDDLING’, ALRIGHT?  ESPECIALLY IN A BED WE JUST FUCKED IN.  IT’S BOTH USED AND DIRTY.”

            Berry winced a little, wisely not saying a word about his language.  “But… what about what you said downstairs?” he asked, not knowing if he wanted to know or not.

            Fell sighed.  “OH BERRY, BERRY, BERRY…” he said, walking over to where Berry sat shivering on his bed.  Grabbing his chin and stroking his cheek.  “IT’S CALLED BASIC MANIPULATION.  I SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR LIKE HOW AMAZING YOU ARE, OR HOW I ALWAYS WANTED OR LUSTED AFTER YOU.  I MAKE A FEW MOVES THAT MAKE YOUR BONES FEEL NICE, YOU LET ME INTO YOUR BED, WE FUCK, AND I LEAVE.  IT’S HOW THINGS GO.”  Berry’s sockets, against his will, began to leak tears.  “I DO APPRECIATE THE HELP WITH MY HEAT, THOUGH,” he continued, stroking the tears away, “PERHAPS NOW THAT I KNOW WHAT GETS YOU GOING I’LL HAVE TO DROP BY AGAIN…”  Fell turned to walk away, only pausing to grab his scarf and wrap it around his neck.

            He turned to leave Berry’s bedroom and turned back one last time.  “I’LL SEE YOU AROUND, RUNT.” He said.  As if from a distance Berry heard him walk down the stairs, open and close the door and disappear.

            It was only when he was absolutely sure that Fell was gone did he really let himself sob.

            About twenty minutes later, he was still grossly trying to hold back his tears.  Sniffing and wiping his nasal hole free of snot he looked down at the bed.  Looking at the mess that he and Fell made, Berry sighed, climbing off the bed, and stripping it, hauling it down to the washing machine.  Luckily the mess being of magic, was gone within one wash and Berry was soon able to get them in the dryer.  Looking around the house as he waited he realized that there was still signs of Fell having been there.  Sadly he picked up the glasses in the living room, rewound the movie and swept the mud out the door.

            By then the dryer was done and Berry was able to remake his bed and climb into it for a very fidgety, unrestful sleep.

* * * * * * * * * *

            When Berry woke up in the morning he felt worse than he did at night.  How could he let Fell talk him into that?  He knew how Fell really felt about him, he knew…

            A high pitched whine escaped his throat but Berry didn’t dare cry.  No.  He had brought this upon himself.  He had made a mistake, a huge mistake, and he had to fix it.

            Dressing in his normal gear Berry tied his bandana around his neck and struck his signature pose.  Ok the smile was a little forced but he was sure that as soon as he started moving around and being busy that would be fixed and…

            WHAT THE HELL WAS ON HIS NECK?

            Looking closer at the mirror and touching his neck he groaned when he felt the sting.  Fell had actually bit him hard enough to leave a mark.  Digging through his nightstand’s drawer Blue was pleased when he found some basic first aid things.  Dabbing the ointment on the wound he grimaced, the teeth having gone quite deep into the bone.  The Band-Aids luckily were white and easily hidden by the blue bandana further.

            Taking a second look in the mirror he sighed.  Fell, as nasty as cruel as he was, had taught him a valuable lesson.  And that was not to take things at face value.  To dig deeper for evidence.

            Taking one last glance in the mirror he finally left his room, ready as he’d ever be to face whatever the day had to throw at him.  As he walked down the stairs he tried to fix his signature grin into something more, believable.

            Heh.  Boy was he every wrong.

            “Morning sport!” came a voice from the kitchen.  Blue let out a high shriek, whipping around.  There was his Pappy and Red, eating oatmeal at the breakfast table, like nothing ever happened last night.

            ‘Nothing did,’ Blue corrected himself, ‘nothing happened…’

            “Well good morning lazy bones!” he said proudly, “glad to see that you are up and about even before the Magnificent Sans this fine day!”  He struck his pose.  Please notice that he was dying on the inside, please don’t notice he was cracking…

            “Heh.  I think the Magnificent Sans needs to check the time,” Pappy said, “it’s past noon.”

            Berry gulped.  Was it already so late?  Did they suspect anything?  “Ah… It seems my battery was not up to the proper code… I guess when I go out shopping I’ll be sure to get a new one…” he trailed off.  Red and Pappy were staring at him now.  Shit.  What did he do?  “Heh… alright you caught me,” he said.  “I was up late watch Braveheart, the movie that Alphys wanted me to watch and it gave me nightmares… I thought that I would be fine watching it on my own but I guess I didn’t sleep that well…” he said, scratching at an eye socket.  That seemed to work.

            “Between Alphys recommending that Parasyte anime to you and this it’s a wonder you’re getting any sleep at all…” muttered Pappy, shoving another spoonful of mush into his mouth.

            “ **What?  He couldn’t watch Parasyte?  Come on, that was pretty epic stuff** ,” Red said, **“People were _losing their minds_ over it!**” Berry groaned while Pappy gave a hearty chuckle at it.

            “Just be sure to give the movie back to Alphys today, and next time just wait till I get home!” Pappy said, waving a finger good naturally at Berry.

            Berry walked into the living room and picked up the movie.  “Alright Pappy,” he said.  “I’ll be back soon ok?” But Red and Stretch had already returned to their original conversation, leaving Blue all alone.  As he walked to Alphys’ house a few monsters noticed that the normally cheerful looking skeleton looked down right defeated.  They continued on though.  They knew how badly he wanted to join the guards and how much extra training that he needed.  That must have been it.

* * * * * * * * * *

            The rest of the week Berry deteriorated.  He slept even later that Stretch, causing Stretch in a weird reverse of roles, to be waking him up.  The first couple nights Stretch could understand.  He had seen Braveheart before and knew the gore that it held.  But this… this was something else.  Blue was acting like he was broken.  When he tried to approach Blue on it Blue just laughed and shrugged it off.  ‘Don’t worry Pappy,’ he said, ‘if it was something that I couldn’t handle, than I let you know.  Promise’

            That was as close as Pappy got to hearing that there was something wrong.

            The day of the supper had arrived again.  They were due to arrive at Classics as Rus was making his famous spaghetti.

            “Berry!” Pappy called out, “Blue are you ready?  We’re going to be the ones running late this time, not the Fells” he chuckled.

            Berry gave a muffled response.  “Pappy, I’m not feeling good.  You go one without me, ok?”

            Pappy paused.  “Sans?” he asked, making his way up the stairs, “Sans are you alright?” he asked before opening up his bedroom door.

            Sans was lying in his bed.  “Just a headache,” he said to Pappy, “must not have drank enough water after my work out with Alphys earlier…”

            Stretch felt along his frontal bones.  Berry was a little hot but he hated to miss these suppers.  “Do you want me to stay too?” he asked, now concerned.

            Berry shook his head.  “I’ll be fine on my own Pappy, just go see Red and tell everyone that I say hi, alright?”  Stretch looked like he wanted to argue but Berry turned around in bed and shot him the famous puppy eyes, with those big blue eyes.  Stretch was helpless.

            “Alright,” he said, clanking a small kiss to his skull.  “You let me know if you need anything, alright?  Call me.  I’ll have my phone and won’t drink as much tonight.”

            Berry nodded.  “I will.  I already took two headache pills so I’m thinking I’m just going to take a quick nap.”

            Pappy looked sadly over his younger brother.  He looked so small and defeated.  “Alright,” he said, “I’ll see you later, ok?”  Berry nodded, already closing his eyes.

* * * * * * * * * *

            A few days later Berry was sitting at home, by himself.  It was date night for Red and Stretch so they had gone out to Muffet’s for the evening, just to laugh and drink and have fun.  Berry gave a half-hearted sigh.  It was greedy to expect his brother to invite him out all the time when he was on dates but it would have been nice to be included.  At least once in a while.

            There was a soft knock on the door.  Berry was hit with a sudden sense of de ja vu.  Climbing off the couch he approached the door and opened it.  There, on the front porch, was Slim.  Berry forced himself to smile, “Hey Slim!” he said, giving the monster a small hug, “I wasn’t expecting you here tonight!  Pappy and Red are already at Muffet’s if you are looking for them.”

            Slim clutched the monster a little tighter before releasing.  “Thank you Berry, but I didn’t come to see them today… Can… Can I come in?” he asked, as polite as always.

            Berry looked shocked but waved him through.  “Can I… Can I get you anything to drink?” Berry asked, wringing his hands nervously.

            Slim shook his head and sat down on the couch.  “Very kind of you to offer but no thank you Berry.” He said, gesturing him to sit down beside him.  “I just want to talk.”

            “Oh…”  Berry said.  “Oh, ok.”  Without another word he climbed up on the couch cushion next to him and sat there.  Neither of them said anything for a second, just listening to the silence.

            Finally Slim spoke.  “Your brother is awfully worried about you.” was all he said.

            Berry bristled.  “Why?  Because he thinks I’m a baby bones who constantly needs protecting?  Cause I can’t own up to my mistakes?  Because no matter what he says I know he doesn’t support me or my goal of joining the Royal Guard?  Or is it… or is… Or is it because I am I naïve little skeleton that everyone thinks that they can take advantage of?” he asked before bursting into tears.

            Slim immediately picked him up and settled him into his lap and began soothingly rocking back and forth, rubbing his arms.  Berry only cried, grasping Slim’s jacket and sobbing big salty tears into it.  There sat there like that for a few minutes before Berry began to hiccup and slow his breathing, gasping in an attempt to stop.  Finally Berry pulled away, wiping his eyes.  Slim pulled a Kleenex out of one of his pockets and instead took over, gently drying the tear stains.  “Why don’t you tell me about it?” Slim asked.

            Berry found that a dam had broken in him.  How Fell had come over and wooed the pants off of him, and how after sex he admitted that he was just using Berry.  “I don’t know…” Berry stuttered.  “It was my first time, I always thought that I wouldn’t get caught up in the moment and lose it to someone who doesn’t care for me…”

            “But see,” Slim said, “just as our dreams change and adapts, we as monsters must also adapt to our situations.  Sure this happened and it’s disappointing, and of course Fell was more than willing to take advantage of the situation, but you learned something from this right?”  Berry nodded at this.  “Well see that is something that Fell can’t take away from you.  He taught you a valuable lesson, doesn’t matter if you like it or not, but you will be stronger from this.” He said.  “Because what Fell said was partially true, even if he doesn’t want to admit it.  You are a strong, independent monster how is extremely intelligent.  You can only grow from this.”

            Berry sniffed.  “Thank you Slim…” he said, wrapping the other in a hug.  The other nodded and rocked back and forth in the seat for a few more minutes.

            “I also hear that the best way to get over someone is to date someone else,” Slim said about a minute or two later.  Berry looked up at him in confusion.

            “Please…” he said “who would want to date me?” he asked.

            Slim hummed and hawed for a bit before pulling Berry’s face towards him.  “Berry,” he said, “would you do me the honours of a date tonight?”

            Berry stared at him.  “How… how do you I know that you really mean that?” he asked.

            Slim chuckled.  “Well I’m willing to date you, really get to know you, before I jump in the sack with you,” he said with a small grin.  Berry found himself laughing for the first time in days.  Surprisingly, a date with Slim didn’t sound too bad after all.

* * * * * * * * * *

            Two weeks had passed in a blur and Berry found himself almost back to normal.  Slim was right, dating someone new that really cared about you was a great way to get over someone.  Especially if it was someone you hadn’t even dated.

            When Berry had finally explained what had really happened to his own brother he expected his brother to be mad and angry.  He didn’t expect him to look defeated and sad.  “What’s wrong Pappy?” he asked as he had rubbed at his face.

            “The night that Red and I went out and Fell came over, we were over at Fell Grillby’s, celebrating,” he started, “a ‘random civilian’ had paid off the rest of Red’s tab so we spent the whole night tacking it up again… now that I think of it, I bet Fell paid it off just so we would stay away from the house for a bit.” He groaned ass Berry shuddered.  Fell was more manipulative and creepy than initially thought.

            But if anything good had come out of this mess was that Slim was serious in pursuing Berry.  They had went out with the others a few times but also had gone out stargazing, and even out to watch Cranberry be awarded a medal of distinction.  Slim had watched his brother with proud eyes accept the medal, and that’s when Berry knew that he could trust Slim’s intentions.  If Slim still accepted Cranberry as a brother for all that they have been through, well, Slim showed his true character.

            It was, once again time for that dreaded supper.  This time though, it would be held at a new house. Gaster!Sans, or G as he preferred to be called, was a brand new timeline that was freshly discovered.  Berry still wasn’t completely sure of what his story was all about, but was more than willing to give him a try.

            “ _Hey Berry_ ,” a cracked skull came into view as Berry laughed and chatted with Slim, Stretch, and Cranberry.  “ _I have to finish up with the stir-fry, do you mind grabbing the door if it goes off_?”

            Berry smiled at the new skeleton, “Not at all G!” he said jumping off the stool he was sitting on.  “Just better make sure that’s tasty!”

            “ _Yeah, yeah_ ,” he said with a groan, giving him a fond smile.  Already he was protective of the little Berry.  It was hard not to be, with those big blue eyes…

            Just as Berry made it to the door, the bell rang.  Throwing the door open he saw Rus and Classic.  Squealing with delight, he tackled Rus into a big hug, which the taller happily reciprocated.  “I’ve missed you so much!” he told Rus.

            “ **Heh.  What about us, Squirt?** ”

            Rus set Berry carefully on the ground as they both turned and saw the Underfell monsters appear like ghosts on the doorstep.  Berry felt his soul stutter when he saw Fell but forced it back.  There would always be some sort of irrational part of him that loved the taller skeleton but, he knew that he wasn’t good for him.

            Berry fixed his smile which he was sure had fallen.  “Well of course!” he called out, giving a hug to Red.

            Red held onto him a bit, bending down to whisper in his ear “ **Careful.  Boss is in a weird mood tonight.** ” Before letting go and making his way to the kitchen.

            Berry stared at Fell, who in return stared back at him.  Finally, swallowing harshly, Berry spoke “Well, are you going to come in?” he asked. “G is already almost finished, and I made sure that there’s no tofu in it!”

            Fell cocked a brow at Berry but replied “REALLY?  THAT IS A WELCOME SURPRISE THAN,” as he entered the house and closed the door behind him.  Berry giggled and started to make his way to the kitchen when suddenly two hands grabbed him about his middle and pulled him back towards Fell.  “BERRY,” he murmuring in his ear, “BERRY I’VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH… WHAT DO YOU SAY WE MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME?” he asked, planting a little kiss on Berry’s cheek.

            For a second, Berry froze and went cold.  This could not be happening again.  “Thanks for the offer Fell, but I’m not interested” he said, untangling his arms from around him.

            Fell let him go, looking puzzled, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” he asked, rather dumbly.

            Berry shrugged.  “I’m not interested in making up for lost time?” he said, trying to make his way into the kitchen.  Fell pulled him back to him by one arm, painfully this time, causing him to cry out.

            “ARE YOU TRYING TO USE MY WORDS AGAINST ME?” he hissed, fingers digging into the bones.  Berry began to squirm.  What had he seen in this guy anyways?

            “Let him go Fuckfell,” Stretch said, his orange eye glowing.  Somehow, in the midst of the situation, the entire gang had appeared to watch.

            Fell looked up and smirked.  “Looks like the cavalry finally got their nose out the honey pot to see what the heck was going on,” he snorted, “nice to see you too, SwapShit.”

            Stretch flushed but, before he could do or say anything, Slim came forward.  “Listen Fell,” he began, “we all know about you and your little urges but do you mind letting my boyfriend go?  Supper is just about ready and I know we are both pretty hungry.”

            Fell froze at Slim’s statement.  “HE’S YOUR… YOU GUYS ARE WHAT?” Fell demanded, looking between Slim and Berry in shock.

            Slim moved closer to Berry, wrapping an arm around him, and pulling him from Fell’s arms and behind him.  “Dating,” he said simply.

            Fell blinked in confusion before his red lights blazed to light in anger.  “SO YOU REALLY LIKE MY LEFTOVERS?” he spat to Slim, an ugly snarl on his skull.

            Berry winced a little.  Fell was so degrading and ignorant… how could he had been so blind?  Slim sighed, “You know Fell,” he began, “they aren’t really your leftovers if you never really savoured them in the first place…”

            Fell snorted.  “SAVE THE HEROIC BOYFRIEND ACT FOR THE BEDROOM.  YOU CAN SAY ALL YOU WANT ABOUT HOW YOU DON’T CARE THAT I GOT TO LITTLE BERRY FIRST, BUT I CAN SEE, I CAN SEE, THAT YOU WOULD HAVE MUCH RATHER IT BEEN YOU…” he sneered.  Slim held his eyes and shrugged.  “I JUST HOPE YOU ENJOY SLOPPY SECONDS,” Fell said, “CAUSE AFTER WHAT HE’S BEEN THROUGH WITH ME, HE’S NOT GOING TO BE TIGHT ENOUGH TO ENJOY OR FEEL ANYTHING.”

            Slim snorted.  “But after the first two inches, it’s still as tight as a virgin’s hole.”

            For a moment they stared each other down, red meeting orange.  The tension in the room was unbearable until…

            Fell let out a harsh scream, summoning a bone sword and charging towards Slim.  Slim pushed Berry into the arms of Stretch, before he ducked and rolled with Fell’s attack, sending them both to the ground.

            “ _HEY_!” G!Sans shouted, his twin magic cores glowing yellow.  “ _Outside, now if you’re going to do this_!”

            With an orange puff of magic, Fell and Slim were instantly gone.  Berry, knowing instinctively where they were, pulled himself out of Stretches arms and ran to the back door, throwing it open and running out.  There, in the middle of the yard stood Fell, summoning more sharpened red bones, and on the edge of the field stood Slim, watching him power up.

            Finally thinking he had enough, Fell released them, a storm of bones headed towards Slim.  Slim wasn’t one of the human’s toughest foes for nothing though.  He was still a Swap Papyrus at heart, just edgier looking.  Effortless he dodged all the bones, moving his long lanky frame in ways that no one but Frisk had seen him move before.  He was so graceful, it was like watching someone dance.  Fell’s red bones were his partners and he shuffled around the dancefloor with ease, never even losing that damned smoke.

            Blue became aware of the others joining him at the back but didn’t say a word.  He just watched the fight.

            Fell, growing impatient perhaps, summoned jagged bones to appear from the ground, before dashing forward at Slim, bone sword at the ready.

            Slim was more than ready for him though.  Just as Fell went to slice the warrior in a diagonal half, Slim teleported.  Fell paused, panting, listening for any sign.

            The birds were singing, the wind carried the fresh flowers’ fragrance to them.

            Suddenly with a mighty crack Slim appeared to Fell’s side.  Fell whirled to meet them, but Slim sucker punched him in the jaw, driving Fell backwards, before teleporting again.  This time appearing to where Fell was being propelled too, and punching him in another direction.  As Fell fought to keep his wits about him with an enemy that he couldn’t see, Slim continued his barrage of punching and teleporting attacks.

            Fell tried to summon his bones and send them shattering in multiple directions but Slim was able to disrupt the attack before Fell could even gather enough magic to release it.  Fell was sent one way and then another across the field, before Slim grabbed a hold of Fell’s scarf, and pulled him to the ground.  Summoning his own bones, he lined Fell’s silhouette with them, pinning him in place.  Standing over his fallen foe, Slim chuckled, snapping his boney fingers.  Immediately two Gaster Blasters appeared, their fangs holding two gold teeth and smoking a pale orange magic.  Their jaws were open and they had already begun to charge their laser attack.

            “Now,” Slim huffed, more than a little tired with the amount of magic he had expended in the fight.  “Now I believe you owe an apology to everyone.  You verbally attacked Berry, you physically attacked me, almost wrecked G’s house and you disrupted a nice dinner.  So here’s how it’s going to go down.  You’re going to apologize, meaningfully this time to everyone, you are going to go home and, when you can act like a big boy and not like someone stole your toy, you can back and see the rest of us.  Alright?  If not, well,” he gave a dark laugh here, “I let Albert and Fantasia fire off their attacks and we end up sweeping your dust from the field.  Now… what’s going to be?” he asked.

            Fell said nothing, scowling at Slim.  However when Slim sighed and snapped his fingers again he spoke quickly.  “I’M SORRY.” He growled lowly.

            Slim stopped the Blasters.  “Can you try that again?” he asked, “Didn’t hear you over the whirl of the Blasters.”

            Fell snarled.  “I’M SORRY!” he called out again.

            “For what?” Slim asked.  Fell bared his fangs and snarled again.  Slim shrugged, “Come on princess.  An apology doesn’t mean nothing unless you know what for.” He said.

            “I’M SORRY,” Fell spat out.  “I’M SORRY FOR ATTACKING YOU SLIM, AND FOR VERBALLY ATTACKING YOU BERRY, G FOR ALMOST WRECKING THE HOUSE, AND EVERYONE ELSE FOR WRECKING DINNER.”  Turning to Slim he asked “ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?”

            Slim looked over at Berry, who slightly nodded.  It was about as good as they were going to get anyways.  Slim in turn gave another snap of his fingers, releasing the Blasters and the bones holding Fell down.  Reaching down, he extended an arm to help Fell up.  Fell upon noticing the hand, smacked it away.  “I DON’T NEED PITY,” he said, “ESPECIALLY FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!”  Slim seemed unbothered, and shrugged his shoulders, returning his hands to his pockets.  Fell got up, unsteadily and much like a newborn foal, before shaking off the imbalance he felt.  Growling, he got up, brushed himself off and stalked away.

            As he walked by the rest of the group, Berry met his eyes.  The red eyes were filled with something he didn’t understand.  Pain?  Regret?  The moment passed and Fell broke contact walking back into the forest where the portal machine was.

            For a moment everything was quiet.  Berry was first to move.  Whooping, he ran up to Slim and tackled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling the tall lanky one down for a quick kiss.  “I didn’t know you could fight like that dog,” Cranberry said, “perhaps there’s hope for you yet…”

            Slim just chuckled and pulled his sweet Berry tighter, vowing to always be there for him, no matter what.

* * * * * * * * * *

            Red crept home.  He had left the party early and didn’t even have as much mustard as he normally would.  He knew that Fell was going to be in a bad mood, having been put on his back in the fight in front of the rest of the group.  “ **Boss?** ” he called out, unlocking the front door, “ **Boss I’m home…** ”  Stepping through the front he just had enough to dodge the shattering of glass as the kitchen table went through the window.

            “ **What the hell?  Boss!  Knock it off!** ”  By the looks of the house Fell had grabbed or torn anything that could be thrown and had wrecked the house.  Steak knives were impaled into the adjacent wall, forks were on the ceiling, their chairs were pulled apart, carelessly thrown from one end of the house to another.

            “ **Boss!** ” he called out as Fell grabbed the now empty drawer of cooking ware and it too joined the mess around the house.  “ **BOSS!** ” he screamed, grabbing his face and pulling him down to see him.  Fell’s eyes were distant, angry, little pinpricks of red in a sea of black.  “ **Boss…** ” Red tried again, “ **Boss, what happened?** ”

            Fell blinked his eyes open and closed, no more than a moment or two, but when he opened them again, he was a changed monsters.  He looked tired and worn, defeated and sad.  He sank down to the ground onto his tailbone and, alarmingly began to cry.

            “ **Boss…”** Red said, staying a couple paces away.  “ **Boss… what…** ”

            “I SEE HIM.”  Fell said, “I SEE HIS FACE EVERYWHERE!  THE WAY HE LOOKED AT ME, THE WAY HE SPOKE, AND WHEN I MADE HIM SAD… SO SAD… AND IT’S ALL MY FAULT!”

            “ **Shhh… it’s okay Boss… you’re with me now.  He’s no longer here with us.  He’s back with Berry and the gang at G’s house.** ”  Red said, trying to calm his younger sibling.

            “I’M NOT TALKING ABOUT SLIM.”  Fell simply said.  Red felt his eyes go wide with understanding… oh.  That’s what the problem was.

            Fell was once again a lifetime away.  Back to when he held a sweet body in his arms as they watched a movie, listening to the sweet cries of pleasure he made, of the tears spilling over his sockets when Fell broke his heart…

            “BERRY…” murmured Fell “BERRY…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always go a long way for this busy beaver...


End file.
